Babysitting
by DragonGirl90
Summary: kids can be hard to take care of, especaly these kids. Ed, Al, and Winry are in for a rough time as it is with three new charges. then what will happen when others find out? wanna read yet?
1. prologue

* * *

**Hi, this was inspired by a picture i saw online, if i can I'll give you the URL, it was meant to be a one-shot but it got too long, i don't like it when chapters get too long so yeah...**

**anyway, uh i know I'm forgetting something... oh yeah.. the disclaimer. no people i do not own FMA, why must you make me face that terrible reality again?**

* * *

1905

"I'm getting tired, we should go home" 5 year old Winry said to her friends who were splashing happily in the river.

"aw, you always want to go home too soon" 5 year old Ed pouted as the boys got out of the river "hey, why don't we go check out the woods over there?" he pointed to where the trees grew thicker "it'll be fun!"

"I don't know brother, mom said not to go in the woods, there are dangerous animals in there." Al said

"You too Al?" Ed looked upset that the others didn't want to explore. Suddenly they heard a loud bang, and a rumbling sound approached. From the woods a bright blue light appeared and moved towards them. The kids watched it for a while until it was almost at the edge of the woods then, with a quick glance at each other the three ran for home.

They occasionally looked back and noticed that the light was still coming at them, eventually in her haste Winry tripped and fell. Immediately the two boys stopped to help their friend up and the light engulfed them.

1915

The Elric brothers were once again in Resimbool on account of Ed's automail. This time his arm was fine it was his leg that he had somehow managed to break into little pieces. After the usual abuse he received from the evil wrench he was now sulking out on the front yard of the Rockbell house with a temporary spare leg as his was being remade.

"Brother if you really don't have anything else to do you should visit mom" Al sighed as much as he could in his armor body as his brother complained about how board he was.

"I already did this morning" Ed replied in a more sober voice "besides I should be finding a way to get your body back, not taking time off."

"Well you need your leg to do that, and I don't mind waiting a little longer."

"Whatever" Ed grunted "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back soon" He said as he got up and walked down the dirt road. Al watched him go, and then he was distracted by Den who had come up to him and wanted to play.

Ed walked along the river that ran near the town and followed it up into the mountains. He drank from the river at a spot that he, Al, and Winry had used to play at when they were little. Then on a whim he decided to head away from the river and into the thicker forest.

After a while the trees thinned and Ed found an old rundown house in a small clearing. "I never knew there was a house up here." He said out loud then, as he was still board he decided to explore the old place and see if there was anything inside.

The inside was coated in dust and most of the furnishings were gone or broken but Ed noticed footprints that were fairly recent in the dust. He followed them to an open door that led down into an inky blackness. A part of him said that this was a bad idea and he should go home, another said to go down to see what was there. In the end he went down.

He found himself in a large room once his eyes adjusted he was in the center of it and couldn't make out anything interesting until he heard a soft shuffle.

"Edward Elric, you've arrived. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." A voice said from behind him. "The homunculi said this would be hard, I don't see how it could be."

"Who the hell…" Ed started making out a hunched figure in the shadows. He stopped when he saw the floor under him light up in a blue glow. He now clearly saw the transmutation circle he was in the middle of. "Dammit not a chance!" he shouted clapping his hands and placing them on the ground hoping he disrupted the reaction in time.

Ed coughed as the dust that had risen cleared and noticed that the building above had been blown away and he was now in a well lit rubble filled and dusty pit. He shook most of the dust out of his hair and frowned as he took in the state of his automail arm. Great, though he could still move it he would defiantly receive another head bashing from Winry.

He got to his feet and looked for a strong wall to make stairs out of (the stairs he came down were also blown up) as he was doing so he noticed a pile of rubble that was moving as if there was someone under there. He glared at the pile as he approached thinking it was whoever had tried to transmute him. Once there he pulled of one of the larger boards and grabbed the hand he saw pulling the hands owner out of the pile.

"AHHHHHH Brother a monster's got me!" the boy Ed held shouted. The shout was soon followed by more movement from the pile and another young boy threw himself at Ed's leg trying to hit him.

"Let him go!" the attacking boy shouted. Ed had already put the first boy down and was looking at the two with confusion as he sidestepped the second boy's next attack.

"Hey, calm down, I'm not a monster!" Ed said as yet again the boy came around to hit him.

The pile moved again and the blond head of a young girl poked up out of it. "Where are we?" she asked as the first boy moved over to her and the second placed himself in front of them as if in protection. "And who is he?" she continued seeing Ed looking at the three kids.

Ed took in the kids for a few moments and then he sighed and ran his flesh hand through his dusty bangs. "What are your names?" he asked pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy who had attacked said glaring at Ed.

"Fair enough, then I'll guess, your Edward, the girl is Winry and the other boy is Alphonse, right?" Ed said thinking how he would explain this to the others.

"How did you know?" Winry said before she could help it.

"I'm psychic" Ed muttered "come on you three, we should get back to Resimbool." He moved to the closest wall and clapped his hands; a neat railed stairway emerged from the wall.

"Brother, he can do alchemy without a circle!" Alphonse said excitedly as they watched the older Ed climb up the stairs.

"Well? Are you coming?" Ed asked from the top seeing the kids rooted to the same spot "I will drag you if I have to"

The three kids looked at each other then, Winry ran up to the older Ed who had started to move off. She didn't like the place she was in and this person seemed safe enough. The two boys followed soon after none of the three wanted to be left alone.

By the time they had gotten back to the river Alphonse and Winry had convinced older Ed to hold their hands. Younger Ed, as stubborn as his teen counterpart walked next to Al without holding hands.

Al was getting worried; Ed had been gone a long time. He was at the door about to go looking for him when he saw his brother coming down the road. His clothes were torn and dirty, and he was covered in dust. But the most surprising thing was that in each hand he was leading a young kid and a third kid walked close by.

"Brother what happened?!" he asked running up to the four, the kids who were comfortable enough with older Ed hid behind him at the approach of the armor.

Ed looked at the three and sighed. "Long story, right now we really should get cleaned up."

"Why won't you let up go to our home?" the younger Ed asked older Ed at the mention of cleaning up.

"And why is that armored person at my house?" Winry asked.

"Brother?" Al questioned the annoyed looking teen "what happened?"

"Ah… well…" Ed sighed scratching the back of his neck "I'm not entirely sure, I was just wandering around when…"

* * *

**If it sucks i blame school and Xilon. yes i do. See my bio for who Xilon is, he bugs me, that and being sick. damn microbes should mind their own business...**

**anyway R&R and maybe i wont kill myself to end the dumb clod that i caught...damn stupid microscopic non living germs!!!**

**Xilon: don't mind her, she is crazy**

**YOU DON'T HELP!!!!!**

**Xilon: Errr... well just R&R, living with her like this is a pain.**


	2. meet the familyagain

* * *

**it's shorter, and it's got less action, and it just sucks, but i still think i have to have this chapter and will try to get back to the better writeing in the next chapter...school is killing me**

**oh and go to http://photobucket .com /mediadetail /?media http3A 2F 2 Fi64. photobucket. com 2 Falbums2Fh200 2 FSummoner- Colette 2FFullmetal 2520Alchemist 2F Alphonse2 520Elric2F Manga25 20Al2FSc an0010022 .gif&sea rchTerm ed 20al 20winry &page Offset 16 without the spaces, it should work if you want to see the pic. that inspiered this fic.**

**Ed: who are you calling short?!**

**Xilon: not you, shut up twerp**

**Ed: What did you call me?!**

**calm down or i'll kill you both**

**Ed and Xilon: yes ma'am**

* * *

"… And so here we are" Ed finished telling his story. 

"So… those kids are… us, but brother how can that be?" Al said looking at the three in question. Who were in the next room where the younger Elrics were showing off their alchemic skills to their friend again.

"I don't know, it might have had something to do with that reaction I stopped, trouble is I have no idea how to reverse this." Ed muttered as he flopped down on the couch. "Hey where are Winry and Pinaco?"

"They went to town to pick up some supplies, they should be home soon."

"Hey, what are you two doing here anyways?" the younger Ed asked as the boys gave up making toys for Winry and came into the room with the teens.

Al looked to his brother wondering what to tell the kids, Ed just smirked, he already had an excuse ready. "I need automail maintenance," he said casually showing the three his limbs. "And Mrs. Rockbell is letting me and my brother stay while we are here"

"Really?!" Winry squealed as she saw the automail her eyes had begun to sparkle. "Cool can I look at it!" she pleaded as she had run up to older Ed.

"Err…" Ed responded a bit caught off guard. Suddenly the door opened causing the five in the living room to look at the new comers.

"What is going on here?" Winry asked almost dropping the bag of food she was holding as she saw the sight of the three still somewhat dirty kids.

Before she could say more Ed got up "here, Ma'am let me help you with those" he said taking the bag and pulling her into the kitchen with him and closed the door.

"Ed what is going on, why are there three kids in the house, and since when do you call me ma'am…" she started asking until Ed covered her mouth so he could get a word in.

"Winry it's a long story, basically those three are…younger versions of us…I think around 5 or 4 years old. I found them after I messed up transmutation in the woods. I called you ma'am because do you really think that they are ready to know that we are them only older, right now? I'm pretending that I'm just a standard customer." Ed said answering all her questions "please play along for now"

"What? Ed are you crazy? That made no sense"

"I know that, but really, a lot of my life doesn't make much sense." Ed sighed "Winry you have got to believe me, they are us."

"And why… what did you do to your arm?" her voice chilled as her eyes narrowed, she saw the exposed and busted up automail arm.

"Uh…"

"Edward…" she said softly.

"Uh… yeah Winry" Ed replied trying to look innocent and find a way out of the room at the same time without taking his eyes of the wrench that somehow magically appeared in the girls hand.

Shortly after Ed had taken Winry into the kitchen Pinaco came in the door, Al understood what the look Ed had given him before he had gone into the kitchen meant 'you take care of Pinaco'. So when she entered Al stood up and blocked her view of the kids pushing her back outside.

"Al what is going on?" she asked as the door closed.

"Err… Auntie there is something that you need to know before you go in there…"

The kids watched as first the strange blond teen who had found them took the strange new girl into the kitchen, and then as the armored person pushed someone else back out.

"What's going on" Winry asked the boys "this is weird"

"Yeah, that guy first won't let Al and I go home, and then this, plus he still won't tell us his name." Ed mused "I think they are hiding something,"

"Like what brother?" Al asked innocently.

Ed noticed the two pairs of eyes looking at him for an answer "I don't know, but let's find out"

"How do we do that?"

"Well uh, we have to…we have to…" He was trying to think of the right answer when from the kitchen there came a loud shout and the door flew open, out of the open door ran the teen Ed followed closely by the teen Winry.

"Ed get back here, how dare you wreck another arm!" Winry shouted throwing the wrench at the fleeing teen.

"Wait! I said I was sorry…" he started before the wrench found its mark and he fell to the floor from the blow. "It wasn't my fault, you act like I try to break it" he growled rubbing the lump on his head.

"How could you break it out here? And then you tell me some crazy story!"

"Dammit I told you the truth!" he looked like he was about to say more but he had just remembered the kids were in the room.

"So how stupid do you think I am Ed?" Winry started

"Err… hey kids" Ed said trying to point out the kids to Winry subtlety. It worked and she spun around to see the three faces of the kids who weren't sure what they had just seen.

"Oh… hey there, and what are your names?" Winry asked making a complete 180 in her personality from the raging mechanic to the big sisterly teen.

The younger Winry was about to answer when the front door opened and Pinaco and Al came in the room. The three kids happy to at last see a familiar face ran to Pinaco happily. "Auntie Pinaco!" the two Elrics said and "granny" from Winry.

Pinaco who had been fully informed by Al acted like it was perfectly normal for the kids to be there and she took them off so the teen versions could talk.

"Wait, so you weren't joking…" Winry said after the kids had left.

"No, why would I joke about that?" Ed said still rubbing his head.

"But that means, wait what exactly does this mean?"

"I dunno, but I think we have to make sure they stay safe until I can get them back when they belong.

* * *

**Yup it sucks...oh well R&R if you feel like it. damn school**


End file.
